


Dead Man's Secrets

by Jacqueline_64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, The Set Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_64/pseuds/Jacqueline_64





	Dead Man's Secrets

The most used disclaimer:  
The TV show "Starsky and Hutch", and the characters from it  
are the property of the persons who hold the copyrights  
and other legal rights to them.  
This story is a work of fiction, written for pleasure only  
and not for profit. It is not intended, in any way,  
to infringe on these preexisting copyrights.

#  **DEAD MAN'S SECRETS**

****

By Jacqueline © May 28, 2003  
unedited drabble

  
  


_What were ya gonna tell in court, Joe? _   
  
_What things and what names I 'wasn't gonna like hearin'?'_   
  
_I'm sure you wouldn't --- you weren't ---- _   
  
_Nah, I'm sure you weren't referring to dad --- were ya?_   
  
_No, I gotta stop this --- the case is over. _   
  
_That poor, brainwashed guy, whose identity we will probably never find out, snuffed the life right out of ya._   
  
_You died in my arms, Joe. _   
  
_An eerily close reminder of how dad died, except he was already gone when I held him._   
  
_You were everything dad was opposed to-----_   
  
_Hmm ---- So really, what were ya gonna tell, Joe?_


End file.
